Soluciones sencillas
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Los grandes problemas amorosos consiguen ser aclarados mediante los detalles minúsculos y con una honestidad acompañada de lógica agotadora. ¿Conclusión?, un par de atarantados de gran corazón.#OneShot#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#Engañosmencionados#¿Cuartetossexuales?


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Hola, un gusto conocerlos. 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su humilde servicio, gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia, necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente y jugar un poco con los personajes antes de trabajar con una historia mucho más profunda en ciertos sentidos.**

**Por tanto, cualquier recomendación o sugerencia es bienvenida, muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**Recomendación musical: **

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront son propiedad de Yasuhiro Nightow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiene la cantidad exacta – y contando – de bofetadas, patadas, hechizos, maldiciones, apuñalamientos, disparos, huesos rotos con heridas mortales que lo han enviado al hospital, fuera de sus actividades como miembro de Libra, cada ataque dirigido a su persona, considera que ha estado injustificado, siendo él una persona encantadora, con más virtudes que defectos.

Por ello es que consigue salir bien librado o con suficiente consciencia para continuar con su rutina de vida, no es su culpa, solo termina involucrándose sin querer.

Y sin embargo, la bofetada que dejo una marca roja y signos de arañazos en su mejilla, agregando un vuelo directo a la pared, fue suficientemente impresionante para alejarse de coquetear con mujeres, gastar su dinero, apostar a costa de su jefe y molestar a Leonardo.

\- Patético – dijo Chain apareciendo en la orilla del respaldo del sillón individual frente al de tres plazas ocupado por Zapp. Cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho – Ya ni siquiera es divertido verte ahogar en tu propia miseria. – las palabras de la mujer lobo invisible fueron ignoradas, Zapp mantenía su espalda curveada y el rostro cubierto con ambas palmas de sus manos.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, haciendo a Chain girar su cabeza y abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, una sonrisa gatuna apareció por su rostro, elevándose en un salto con la ligereza y elegancia de una bailarina de ballet, desapareció en al aire, reapareciendo cuando los dos individuos se encontraban a la entrada del otro lado de la oficina, tocando con su índice el hombro de Leonardo, concentrando su atención en ella, antes de que su visión captara el despejo, que se volvió Zapp. – Hola Zed, Leo. – y en el momento que sus labios eligieron nombrar primero al de piel azulada que a quien toco, el peli blanco se levantó del sillón, deteniéndose al primer paso.

\- Leonardo-kun – hablo Zed, cerrando sus ojos y volteando su cabeza a su izquierda, teniendo un asentimiento de cabeza del castaño – Gracias por tu invitación a almorzar, pero declinare en esta ocasión, tengo… otros asuntos por atender. Hasta luego Chain-san – fue al otro par de puertas en la oficina, abriendo una por el picaporte lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara y sin mirar atrás, cerro, aplicando una generosa cantidad de fuerza para que el sonido retumbara en los tímpanos de los tres individuos – y un pequeño mono, reposando en el hombro de Zapp – al silencio le siguió un suspiro agotado de Leonardo, rascando la parte superior de su cabellera alborotada y a Chain permaneciendo callada y resistiendo que la mueca de una sonrisa explotara por todo su rostro.

Fue Sonic el encargado de producir el llanto desesperado de Zapp con dos palmadas en su mejilla izquierda usando sus pequeñas patas, y que Leonardo y Chain rieron por el consuelo que daba el pequeño mono a un mono… ¿más grande?

Inhalando profundamente y secando el lagrimal derecho, Leonardo entorno su voz con una tos, aunque Chain prefirió limitarse a una silenciosa huida no sin antes depositar una patada al rostro del moreno y llamarlo: "Mono traidor"

\- Solo es una disculpa Zapp-san.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto, alzando una ceja, pestañeo con su mirada directo en Leonardo y negó con una risa seca. – Es el pescado con patas quien tiene que disculparse, ¿yo?, ¡por favor! – puso un puro en sus labios, extrayendo el encendedor de su bolsillo – Debería valorar la suerte de que un chico como yo, este con él.

\- Mentiste sobre una enfermedad viral MUY contagiosa, Zed fue a visitarte y te encontró junto a dos chicas y una más que regresaba con el desayuno. – termino el poseedor de los ojos de dios que todo lo ven, notando el puro resbalarse de los labios de Zapp y el encendedor con el fuego quemando cerca de los labios del moreno. Leonardo acaricio al pequeño mono posado sobre una de sus manos, entregándole una galleta con chispas. – Mi punto es, ¿Cómo engañas a tu pareja al tercer día de hacer oficial su relación?

\- Son tecnicismos Leo, no lo entenderías. – masajeo la zona lastimada por el fuego, regresando al sillón de tres plazas, dejando una distancia de un cuadro, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra – Es algo de parejas.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que Zed término definitivamente contigo?

Hubo un punto de congelamiento, en que los músculos de Zapp se tensaron y girando como si tuviera partes mecánicas, miro directamente a Leonardo esperando por más detalles que esclarecieran su mente. Por supuesto, le dolía que en cierto grado Zed estuviera molesto, pero, Zapp pensó que probablemente se debía a no haberlo invitado a participar en el trio formado con tan encantadoras mujeres, ¿Quién podía culparlo?, se preguntó. Mantenerse en el celibato por dos días consecutivos ya era toda una racha, no es como si pecara por ceder a sus instintos, es difícil olvidar la belleza en tocar la piel femenina, escuchar sus gemidos, ver sus rostros sumergidos por el placer, las tonalidades en que cambian y sobre todo sus melódicas voces rogando por más. En definitiva no es su culpa – o al menos eso es lo excusado por Zapp –

\- Ignoro como lo convenciste de la locura de relacionarse más allá de compañeros de trabajo, pero, por el tiempo que duro "esto" fue suficiente para ponerlo alegre. – y el desconcierto se plantó en el rostro de Zapp, seguido por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Confió en ti, a pesar del mejor criterio, de todos en Libra, incluso KK te amenazo con uno de sus rifles – eso ultimo provoco que la saliva se atorara en la garganta de Zapp, imaginando a la rubia francotiradora apuntarle desde algún edificio alto y mandarlo directo al hospital sin retorno asegurado – En resumen, Zed no te dará una segunda oportunidad. – tomando su mochila, se levantó de su lugar, dando vuelta y deteniéndose a mitad de camino – Si tienes suerte, puede que vuelva a considerarte su amigo. ¡Good Luck! – alzo su izquierda con el dedo pulgar en alto, corriendo a la puerta antes de ser atrapado por una de sus técnicas de sangre.

Una taza de té recién hecha por parte de Gilbert fue dejada en la mesita de centro con algunos bocadillos como sándwiches y galletas con queso crema, contando unos cuatro pastelillos y varias galletas, su ánimo estaba por llegar al suelo que incluso Klaus se le acerco con una rosa – directa de su jardín – una cuadro de papel y un bolígrafo, diciéndole que los pequeños detalles siempre cuentan especialmente si llegan directamente del corazón, las náuseas que sintió con esa declaración fueron ocultas tras una sonrisa incomoda y un agradecimiento. Iba a tomar la taza, cuando un par de pantalones bombachos pasó por su campo de visión y rodearon el sillón, quedando de espaldas a este.

Quiso moverse o decir algo, pero ni las piernas respondían, ni recordaba como entablar una conversación, ¿Los insultos contarían?

Su posible resolución quedo varada en su mente, al verle regresar con un libro en mano, sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales al frente y otra taza de té – cortesía de Gilbert –. Las primeras páginas diez páginas mantuvieron concentrado a Zed, con delicadeza cogió por la oreja la taza de porcelana, sorbiendo su cálido y agradable contenido, regresándola al platillo del mismo material, dio vuelta al triple de páginas y sorbió otro trago. Y con la tortura del castigo silencioso, Zapp no aparto la mirada del de piel azulada, olvidando su té o los deliciosos aperitivos preparados por el mayordomo de combate. Con las uñas clavadas en las rodillas de sus pantalones blancos, inhalo profundo y exhalo, abriendo su boca para hablar, el sorbo ruidoso del té crispo sus nervios, poniéndose en pie y lanzando la mesita del centro al otro lado de la habitación.

Zed salvo su taza con el platillo evitando que alguna gota callera sobre la página marcada o en la portada del libro. - ¡SUFICIENTE, CARA DE PEZ! – Apunto Zapp con su índice izquierdo y el ceño marcadamente fruncido – ¿Por qué actúas como una novia celosa? – con ambas manos en su cabello lo despeino, dejando mechones alborotados y con las puntas hacia arriba – ¡No lo entiendo!

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – fue la respuesta que dio Zed, colocando su libro en el sillón y la taza en el reposabrazos, poniendo las manos en su cadera. – Un comparativo en el designio para la parte femenina en una relación, ni siquiera es aplicable, en primer lugar, porque no soy una mujer y en segunda, los celos se relacionan con el disgusto causado por una característica particular o deseo de posesión que tiene otra persona o en cualquier caso forma de vida orgánica.

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA!

\- Tú hiciste el comparativo con un organismo femenino cuando claramente sabes que mi estructura corporal corresponde al tópico masculino.

\- Entonces… – masajeo el puente de su nariz, esforzándose por comprender el estado autentico de lo que estuviera pasando en ese preciso instante – ¿Nada de celos?

\- Eso acabo de mencionar. – Zapp mostro una sonrisa, acompañada por un salto en su lugar, flexionando el brazo izquierdo y empujándolo hacia abajo – Pero nuestra asociación romántica está terminada. – sin dar espacio a las exageradas respuestas verbales de Zapp, continuo hablando el de piel azulina – Tu mismo lo dijiste.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando fui verificar que no estuvieras intoxicado por la cena de nuestra cita, me presentaste como tu compañero de trabajo y aparente pupilo.

El cerebro de Zapp, proceso las palabras dichas por Zed, juntándolas a las imágenes y huecos de recuerdos por la mañana de ese día, recordaba dos mujeres atractivas y desnudas abrazadas a él en medio de la sala, Zed entrando con su llave repuesto, ¿Por qué le había dado una llave?, se preguntó el moreno, negando en pensar eso después, ambas mujeres gritaron avergonzadas y le mandaron guiños al de piel azulada, pidiendo conocer su nombre y claro que lo dijo, no, ese fue Zed, él mismo se presentó, estando por decir: "Soy su novio"

Siendo Zapp quien se adelantó con un tono de voz alto, ruidoso y nervioso: "Trabajamos juntos"

¿Y luego de eso?, la tercera chica apareció con una caja de donas y una bolsa de compras, saludando amigablemente e invitando a Zed a desayunar, incluso rechazo amablemente esa oferta prometiendo informar de las verdaderas justificaciones a la falta para ese día. – ¿Y las chicas? – ese debía ser el punto crucial de ser ignorado por su ahora no novio. Zed ladeo el rostro, mostrándose confuso por ese cuestionamiento, en cambio Zapp trago saliva, sudando unas ligeras gotas por su piel.

\- Honestamente, sigo dudando de mi buen juicio para aceptar una relación romántica contigo. – Las palabras de Zed resultaban en duros golpes – Aun así – suspiro, rascando su mejilla – estaba consciente de que tu fidelidad es proporcional a tu nivel de sensatez – definitivamente aquello fue un insulto, la vena remarcada en su sien lo demostraba además del labio mordido – mantener tu libido concentrado solo en mi es algo que prefiero evitar, tal desgaste afectaría mi rendimiento durante las misiones. – bajo la mano, guardando las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones – Solo hemos regresado al status quo de nuestra anterior relación de compañeros.

\- E-espera… un…momen-...ósea que – inhalo profundo, soltando lentamente el aire – ¿Me ignoraste solo porque no dije que eres mi novio?

\- Comprendo que prefieras omitir esos detalles para tus encuentros sexuales casuales, pero, ¿Por qué mentir?, es irrazonable.

La risa que siguió desconcertó a Zed, reevaluando que regresar a la habitación de la oficina estando aun Zapp fue una pésima elección, debió tomar el libro recomendado por Klaus y pedir a Gilbert que llevara los bocadillos a su habitación con el tanque de agua. Estando por retirarse, un hilo rojizo se enredó en su muñeca, jalándolo con fuerza suficiente para quedar dentro del espacio de Zapp, su brazo alzado con la cuerda rojiza aumentando su grosor y la mano contraria poyándose en el pecho del moreno para mantenerse alejado y mirarlo al rostro. Sintió el toque cálido de la piel humana rodearlo en una caricia y como su expresión abatida, confundida y divertida evolucionaba a la seductora dispuesta a capturar a su presa para tenerla en cama, rogando por cumplir la satisfacción de sus caprichos carnales. – Tienes el corazón puro de una doncella.

\- El que tus halagos vengan acompañados de un sufijo femenino, son prueba suficiente de que esta relación en un inicio no sería fructuosa por tus antecedentes.

\- Cállate y deja que te bese.

\- ¿Por qué permit-

Por un lado caliente, descuidado y frenético, por el otro helado, tieso y cuidadoso, expresiones de amor distintas con la sinceridad de sus corazones.

\- Asco – susurro Chain mirando desde el techo y tomando una fotografía con su celular, enviando la imagen a su lista completa de contactos. Sonrió complacida en cuanto una carita con lágrimas exageradas apareció en su bandeja de entrada, por lo menos gano su apuesta con Leonardo, no más de 24 horas para volver con Zed, el de los ojos de dios que todo lo ven fue por más de 24 horas. Una cena lo consideraba un pago justo.

Salto del poste de madera horizontal dirigiéndose al ventanal, observar sus muestras afectivas de reconciliación sin poder burlarse públicamente de la debilidad sentimental que O'Brien implicaba en Zapp no era suficiente para mantener la mirada por más de dos minutos. Solo esperaba que sus ropas continuaran en el mismo lugar antes de que Gilbert o algún miembro de Libra llegaran a la oficina. – "Quizás no habría sido malo quedare un poco más, pero, mi salud mental es primero" – salto de la punta de una antena a la cornisa de un edificio, deteniéndose a verificar un mensaje nuevo a su bandeja de entrada. Negó divertida.

_**De: Chain**_

_**Para: Leo**_

_Lo siento UxU. __**14:00 p.m.**_

_Olvide decirte que saldría… __**14:01 p.m.**_

_**Para: Chain-san**_

_**De: Leonardo**_

_¡MIS OJOS CHAIN-SAN!, ¡NI LA TERAPIA PODRA SOLUCIONARLO! __**14:06 p.m.**_

_¡AHHHH! __**14:06 p.m.**_

_Quiero decir, me alegra que solucionaran lo suyo, pero… __**14:06 p.m.**_

_¡¿Por qué en el sillón de la oficina?!__** 14:07 p.m.**_

_¡Tendré pesadillas!__** 14:07 p.m.**_

_**De: Chain**_

_**Para: Leo**_

_Pudo ser peor. __**14:11 p.m.**_

_**Para: Chain-san**_

_**De: Leonardo**_

_Eso no me ayuda… TTTTTnTTTTT. __**14:15 p.m.**_

_**De: Chain**_

_**Para: Leo**_

_Luego hablamos OvU __**14:16 p.m.**_

_Cuídate. __**14:16 p.m.**_

_**Para: Chain-san**_

_**De: Leonardo**_

_¡CHAIN-SAN!, ¡NO HUYAS! o __**14:16 p.m.**_

_¡CHAIN-SAN! TTTT^TTTT ¡VUELVE! __**14:16 p.m.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Pensé en algo absurdo por lo que se armara una discusión y se resolviera con algo absurdo pero lógico en cierto sentido, jajaja, no sé, creo que se la puse difícil a Zapp, pero no le va mejor a Zed, digo, ¿Zapp, really?, bueno si, XDDDD, hacen buena pareja y compañeros de armas, los amo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
